Miraculous - How to be a Guardian without parents
by Miraculously awsome fanfics
Summary: Marinette loses her parents in a car accident and gets adopted by Master Fu and gets Ladybug miraculous. She starts training to become the next Guardian. The story is full of reveals and secrets. Stay tuned
1. Chapter 1 - Let's get to know Marinette

Marinette was a girl that lived in Paris but without her parents. They died in a car accident and Marinette stayed alone. Sve lived alone in apartment where she ran the bakery and she was also going to school. She had to survive cause she didn't want to live in other family or to orphanage. That was the worst. So, she had to do all by herself.

A year passed since her parents died and she was 13. She went to school and on the crossroad she had to save an old man that didn't look at the street and a car almost hit him. Thanks to Marinette he'll be able to live even more. He gave him a macaron and rushed to school or she could be late again.

In school she met her friends and also a new best friend named Alya. But there was also Chloe aka her worst enemy.

Chloe sitted where Marinette was usually sitting so Marinette had to go sit next to Alya. Chloe wanted to sit there because the new boy was about to come and she really knew him and they were a couple. Marinette just sat and focused on the doors. She wasn't looking at them, she was stearing at them because she just wanted Miss Bustier to come and that the class would begin. While she was stearing Alya asked her for her name and she said:

"Marinette. I am Marinette and you???"

"I am Alya. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too."

And then they started talking about super heroes but soon Miss Bustier came and the class began.

After classes Marinette went home to open the bakery as soon as possible. There were people already waiting. She prepeard herself and worked for the next 3 hours. Then she closed and went to make herself a dinner. She ate it in her room while watching the news about super-villan attack then she looked at the desk and saw a wierd box. A wierd light came out and then the magical thing appeared.

Marinette panicked: " Ahh, what are you?

Where did you come from? How did you get here? Ahh!!"

Then the thing said: " I am a kwami and my name is Tikki. I come from a very unusual place. I got here because of your earings."

Marinette scared asked: " Wait, you mean these earings?" She pointed at earings in the box.

Tikki answered: "Yes, these are yours now. Put them on and you'll be able to transform into super heroine."

Marinette happily said: " I get to be a super heroine? That is awesome!! How does this work?"

Tikki explains all and then Marinette shouts: "Tikki, spots on!" And she transformes into a super heroine.

"This is awesome. Tikki, why did I get a yoyo again?"

Silence

"Tikki ..."

Silence

"Ok, well let's go."

She thriws her yoyo and starts swinging trought Paris and ends up landing on a certain black cat super hero she was searching for.

Marinette says nervously: " Hi, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Black cat answeres: " I am ... ugh ... Cat Noir, yeah ,Cat Noir. And you?"

Marinette thinks and says: "I'll tell you when I find out" and she swings away to the stadium. Cat stays with empty mouth. She doesn't know her name. What a wierdo.

Cat follows her and they find a giant stone man. They start fighting him and soon she captures the akuma and names herself Ladybug.

Later that night Marinette is talking to Tikki and gets an e-mail from an agency for adopting childs. She reads it out loud:

"Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

We are glad to tell you that we have found new family for you. We are asking you to start packing because your new family will pick you up tomorrow at 4 PM.

Thanks for understanding.

Agency for adopting childs."

Marinette was sad but she started packing and soon she had a bag ready. She really hoped she got a good family and not some old people or mean ones or something like that.

Next day she went to school like on a normal day but she knew it wasn't normal. She would meet her new parents. When she was thinking about that a new boy showed up. He had silky blond har and emerald eyes. He presented himself as Adrien Agreste. It was no big deal when she noticed he was putting a chewing gum on her sit while she went out to clear her thoughts.

"How could you?" Marinette shouted.

"I ... I ... I didn't ..."

"Oh, you are going to lie now. Just go to your seat and leave me alone. I can fix what you two have done." She said pointing at Adrien and Chloe.

Adrien wanted to say something but then Chloe cut him off and said that they are rich and can do whatever they want.

Marinette sighed and said to herself : "Every rich kid is such a loser."

Adrien was sad that the girl thought that he put that gum on her sit. He knew that it was actually Chloe but the girl didn't seem to belive him so he asked his new friend Nino what can he do. Nino said: " Just be yourself, dude."

Adrien took that advice and after school he came to the girl. It was raining and he gave her his umbrela and told her:

"I didn't put that gum on your seat, I swear. I've never been to school before. I never had friends. It's all sort of new to me. "

Marinette couldn't stop blushing and she closed her umbrela. They started laughing and Adrien went into the car. Marinette looked at her phone and noticed that it was already 4 PM. But there was no car in front of her building.

Then she heard a call from an old man that introduced himself as Master Fu. She told him that she has to go to get her bag and that she'll come back in a second.

She ran to her home and took her bag and went with Master. They got to his apartment and then he told her that he knows she is Ladybug beacuse he gave her the miraculous.

He then said:

"I adopted you because you need protection and you need to learn to be the Guardian of the miraculous. I will teach you everything you need to know."

"Ok, and why me? Why not Cat Noir?"

"Because he still has his parents."

"Ooh, he's lucky."

"I know it might be hard but you are the chosen one."

**This is my newest story. I didn't have time to make anymore so enjoy this for now and we'll see 'how far I'll go'. Get it. Ok, that was lame. See ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Marinette's schedule, trip announcement

Master Fu started training Marinette. She had to learn how to read ancient writing, how to keep a secret and how to live without parents knowing all the things that she was never meant to know. It was very difficult for her to live like this. And since Adrien gave her that umbrela she has developed feelings for him.

The next day she went to school by bike and saw Adrien. She started thinking about his golden hair and how handsome he is and if he loves her back and so on ...

She entered the class and sat next to her best friend Alya. And Alya asked:

"Girl, what's up with that look?"

"I just think ..."

"About Adrien?"

"Of course, not ... well, maybe but a little ... maybe a lot but why do you care ..."

"Cause you've been absent for quite some time."

"Really? I mean I haven't been I was just thinking about my parents. You know ..."

"I know but you have to move on and don't let the past hunt you."

"Wow, you really were reading a lot of quotes lately."

"Yeah, I've been reading ladybug quotes but this wasn't one of them. I just remembered it from that one site ... Well. I don't remember but it's OK. Let's now focus on the class, OK?"

"Okay."

\- After class -

"I won't go with you, you know that I live in other direction now." Marinette said.

"Okay girl but tomorrow you're going to accompany me to my house." said Alya playfully.

Marinette chuckled and went to Master Fu's place that she must call home now. She still owns the bakery and she still works there but only for a few hours cause she needs to do homework, learn the things a guardian needs to know and she has to save Paris from Akuma attacks. She really is packed with her schedule.

She got to Fu's and started doing homework and her essay. When she finished she started reading the guardian book of healing and baking bread at the same time so that she has everything prepared for the bakery. She baked a lot of bread, a few macaroons and a bunch of other stuff. Suddenly she got an akuma alert and transformed to go in action.

Soon she and Cat Noir fought the villan that goes by the name Fortune teller. They fought with his crystal balls when he was throwing them at them. Ladybug used her lucky charm and she got a sock. She didn't know how to use it so they had to run. They got into her bakery when she saw she needs only scissors and Cat Noir. She got a plan.

Cat Noir distracted Fortune teller while Ladybug cut the sock and tied it onto her eyes. The Cat Noir used Cataclysm and destroyed the hat. The akuma was released and Ladybug captured and purified it. She threw the sock in the air and shouted:

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything went back to normal and then a woman that was akumatized heard LB and CN say:

"Pound it!"

LB said: "Gotta go before I change back. See ya Chaton, bug out!"

"Goodbye, m'lady."

\- Time skip -

Marinette rushed to the bakery and opened it right in time. The customers keep coming until the bakery was closed.

She got back to Master Fu's where he gave ger some tea after all the work she did. She smiled and remembered when she did a lot of work in the bakery her mom and dad would do the same thing. Give her tea. She loved how kind Master was but she still missed her parents.

She got to her bed and started reading the guardian book. Tikki helped her since she understood all the writing. After time she fell asleep.

\- The next day -

Marinette yet again had to rush to get to school in time. She got there and sat to where she was usually sitting. Miss Bustier came to class and announced the trip to woods for children and their parents. Marinette asked if she could go without a parent since her new father is a bit old. Miss Bustier answered that if she does like that, she has to choose with who will she stay in the tent cause she musn't be alone. Miss Bustier suggested Adrien because his father won't go. Marinette said:

"Okay, I'll be in tent with Adrien. Thanks miss Bustier."

"No problem, Marinette. Now go sit. We are going to start the class."

Marinette sat down and enjoyed the feeling of love. She just didn't know what that feeling is.

\- After school -

Marinette got to her new home and told Master about the trip. He was concerned about city's protection but Marinette let him know that if something happens she'll swing to Paris (cause the camp isn't far away) and fight with Cat. Master was very happy to hear that.

Marinette again started doing her homework and reading the guardian books while baking the bread and other things. She wanted to make a few new designs but she was too busy to even look at her old designs. She was rushing through everything and messed up all the orders she got in the bakery. A woman ended up having a birthday cake with Batman on it and a girl ended up with a hundred macaroons. But they still payed her because they knew she was working very hard and that she is only a teenager. They also adored her smile.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and finish the story as soon as possible but I don't have time right now so, you'll have to wait a little bit longer. Let me know what you think of this story and if I should improve it. But don't worry about action because it'll be packed with it. Bug out.**


	3. Crushes revealed but what next?

The next day Marinette started working on new designs early in the morning and Tikki helped her decide what should she take with her on the trip. They actually go there in two weeks but you have to think about forgetting the things you need like phone, money and some cookies for Tikki. She also told Master that she will close the bakery and that he has to visit it once a day to check if someone robbed the place.

After Marinette finished the designs she packed her books for school, got changed, brushed her teeth and ate breakfast. By the time she got to school she was already late. She apologized and sat next to Alya. They exchanged a few words but then they had to listen since they were learning something new.

Two weeks went by quickly and on the day of the trip Marinette was dragging a large suitcase behind her. At least she came to school twenty minutes earlier and she waited for someone to show up. Soon Alya came and they started talking about Marinette and Adrien being together in a tent for a week. Adrien came a few minutes before the bus would go and he had to go sit with Marinette since all of their classmates were sitting with their parents and the bus was full.

Marinette was blushing the whole time. She was sitting next to Adrien for the whole hour. But they didn't go far from Paris. They just went far from their school. They arrived at the campsite and took their baggage to their tents.

Adrien found himself afraid of the woods but he was at least not alone in the tent. If he would be alone he would fall into a depression. He also hated all the insects except of ladybugs, of course.

Marinette on the other hand enjoyed the feeling of freedom. But sadly the freedom didn't last long. They had a bunch of activities and rarely had a break. Even when they got one it was so short that they couldn't even breath normally.

After forever and maybe even longer the night came and Alya and Nino came to Adrien and Marinette's tent and they played truth or dare.

"Ok, let's ask Adrien first. Truth or dare?" Alya asked.

"Truth." Adrien answered.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Promise that you won't laugh, ok?"

"Ok." all three answered in the same voice.

"It's ... um ... Ladybug."

"A celebrity crush, huh Adrien?" Alya teased him.

"Ok, who is next?" Adrien asked nervously.

"Marinette's turn" said Alya.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Adrien asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kill a bug."

"Ok?" Marinette looked like she's going to die of laughter. She went out and killed the bug.

"Ok, now Nino. Truth or dare?" Marinette said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat the bug that I killed."

"Ew, Marinette ..." Alya said.

Nino took the bug and slowly put it in his mouth. He was chewing it very slowly and he slowly ate it. After he ate it he went to the bathroom and didn't come back.

"Ok, now that Nino is gone I should probably go to check on him plus it is getting late ... so, bye."

"Bye, Alya." Adrien and Marinette said together.

When Alya went Marinette started chatting with Adrien ...

"So, you have a crush on Ladybug, huh?"

"Yeah, I know you think it is a celebrity crush but ..."

"But what?"

"But it isn't. I feel like she took my heart. And I start to blush whenever I see her. I can't control myself. Am I wired?"

"Yes, ... I-I mean no, not at all. You are perfect just the way you are."

"Thanks, Marinette. Well, who do you have a crush on?"

"It's a secret, you know?"

"You can tell me."

"You will never belive me."

"I will, just tell me who is the lucky boy already."

"You think he's lucky?"

"Yeah, you're smart, talanted, kind, pretty, ... Everyone would love to be with you."

"Really?"

"Tottaly."

"Who do you think I have a crush on?"

"On Luka."

"No, he is just a friend."

"Maybe Nathaniel."

"Same as Luka."

"Who then? Nino?"

"Nope. You have to guess."

"Let's leave that for tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, good night Adrien."

"Good night, Marinette."

The next morning Adrien woke up earlier than Marinette and he heard her saying "I will marry you Adrien." in her sleep. Now he nows who she has a crush on. He giggled a little and woke up Marinette.

" 'Sigh' Good morning, Adrien."

"Good morning, sleepy head. I know who you have a crush on."

"You do?"

"Yes, your crush is me."

"But, but how?"

"You talk in your sleep ..."

"Ooooh."

"Sorry for not liking you back."

"It's ok. At least you know now buuut since you know Ladybug doesn't like you back would you like to ... you know go to the cinema sometimes?"

"I don't know. I can't get just over Ladybug like that. I need time, you know? And I don't know if she doesn't like me back."

"You do have a point. Hey, were there akumas in Paris?"

"I'll check." _He checks his phone._

"Nope, nothing."

"Okay, let's go now. We don't wanna be late."

"Let's go then."

They went to all the activities they had and went to lunch. Alya sat with Marinette and Nino sat with Adrien.

Alya and Marinette's conservation was something like this :

"What were you two talking about in the tent?" Alya asked.

"We were talking about crushes. And he knows I have a crush on him because I was talking in sleep."

"Girl, you messed up. Will you go on a date?"

"No, he can't get over Ladybug."

"Oh my god, it's a celebrity crush. He'll get over it eventually I'm telling you."

"I really hope so."

While with Nino and Adrien was something like this :

"So, do you wanna hear my new jam, dude?"

"Sure. Wait, you brought DJ desk or ... what is it called?"

"It's a mixing table."

"Right. How was that bug yesterday?"

"It was bad, dude. I was just waiting on the toilet for an hour because I could puke. Awful."

"I couldn't stand to not laugh. You know ...?" _He wants to tell Nino about the crush._

"What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Let's go."

"Ok?"

Their days yet again ended up in their tents playing truth or dare.


	4. Identities revealed

"Ok, truth or dare, Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Truth." Adrien answered.

"Do you know who Ladybug is?"

"If I would, would I be having a giant desk full of evidence?"

"No?"

"See, I don't know."

"Ok, now your turn Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you Ladybug?"

"What?? I wish. I mean I would have a yoyo and save paris and, and do superhero stuff ..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"A no, of course."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"Belive what you want, Adrien. It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm ... dare."

"Kiss the picture of Ladybug."

"Can I kiss a real Ladybug?"

"If you find her in the woods then you can do that too."

"Then I'll go search for her."

"What? It's dark. If teachers get you ..."

"It doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"I guess, but why would she be in the middle of nowhere late in the night."

"You never know."

"Ok, then see ya soon."

"Bye Marinette."

Adrien went out of tent in hope to find Ladybug in the woods.

Meanwhile Marinette transformed and went after Adrien. He started calling her and then he started talking to his bag. Marinette saw that and then she saw a tiny black creature flying above his bag. She couldn't see very well what it was because it was too dark. She tried to follow Adrien undercover and soon she saw a green light around Adrien. Her mind was blown. She discovered that Adrien is Cat Noir. She came back to tent, detransformed and started calming herself down.

"That is why he has a crush on me. He knows me more than anyone else."

She went to bed and pretended like she was asleep. Adrien came back in Cat Noir form and detransformed. He started talking to Plagg :

"Plagg, do you think that Marinette is Ladybug?"

"Who cares kid? Now give me some camembert."

"Plagg, did you ever thought you should eat something else?"

"No, I'll stay with cheese. Now go to bed kid unless you wanna be tired tommorow."

"Ok. Goodnight Plagg."

"Goodnight Adrien."

Marinette was shocked. Adrien was thinking about her being Ladybug. If he finds out like she did ... She didn't even want to think about it. Luckily for her she soon fell asleep.

The next morning Adrien yet again got up bedore Marinette and she was yet again dreaming about getting married with him. He started laughing but then Marinette started screaming his name and she said:

"Don't worry, Ladybug will save you all."

Adrien started thinking 'She probably is Ladybug.'

Then she said:

"I'm not going to give up. You may have his ring but that doesn't mean you won, Hawk Moth."

Adrien's mind : 'That is the exact same thing Ladybug would say. She must be Ladybug.'

His thoughts were broken by Marinette that got up and smiled :

"Good morning Adrien."

"Good morning m'lady."

After he realized what he said he started talking that he didn't know where that came from and that he didn't mean and that ... Marinette calmly said:

"I know you are Cat Noir. I have seen you yesterday in the woods."

"And I know that you are Ladybug. I have heard you when you were asleep."

"I talk very much when I am sleeping. _pause_ Adrien?"

"Yes?"

"Are you disappointed that it was me?"

"Not at all. As I said : 'Everyboy should be happy to have you' and so am I. The thing that you are Ladybug is just a bonus."

"So, would you like to go to the movies sometimes?"

"Of course."

Marinette started blushing so hard that she had to wash her face.

"You know what, Marinette?"

"What?"

"I think your father is a thief ..."

"Why?"

"He stole all the stars from the sky and placed them into your eyes."

"Oh, that is so sweet."

And she started blushing again. Adrien took her hand and they went out of tent.

They were together all day. Alya looked so proud of Marinette while Chloe and Lila looked very jealous. Marinette was just happy that her crush loved her back but at the same time she was worried that if Hawk Moth finds this weak point he is going to capture one of them and use the love they feel for each other after them. Marinette couldn't focus on anything. She was so busy with thinking what she will do if that happens that she didn't even eat her lunch. Adrien realized that she has been thinking about something and he got worried about her. He has to protect her. No matter the cost. Even if he dies it is worth dying for her.

That night they were fighting the akumas in Paris because there has been another akuma attack. And again that night Ladybug and Cat Noir won the akuma and went back to the campsite.

Marinette was so tired that she just fell on the bed, still transformed into Ladybug and she detransformed while she was asleep and while Adrien was watching her. She was so cute when she was sleeping. He even kissed her on the cheek and she giggled a bit in her dreams. Now he knows who his lady is and he is so happy that it was Marinette. He couldn't imagine anyone else saving him and Paris all this time now. He soon fell asleep himself but on Marinette's bed.

When they woke up they started blushing very hard and giggled a little. They never thought that something like that would happen. But they weren't ashamed of it. They liked each other and it was normal to sleep with someone you love.

They yet again had a wonderful day together and they made Chloe and Lila even more jealous. Marinette was hoping that Chloe would change now that Adrien is on their school but she didn't and that is what Marinette's been sad about. She even considered about giving Chloe the miraculous so that she would learn how it is to be good for at least one day. But Master didn't allow her so she never mentioned that again.

Marinette and Adrien once again ended up playing games in their tent that night.

**That 'your father is a thief that stole the stars and put them in your eyes' thing was from another cartoon and I loved it so I had to put it in. Thanks to all of you that are reading but why do you not comment anything. I mean I have ideas but I still need to know what I should improve and what you like and blah blah blah ... The point is: Please comment!!!!**


	5. Bye trip, hello troubles

"Hey Adrien?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we should dance together the last night."

"Okay, we will."

"Great."

"Marinette. When we come back I will officially make you my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can we sleep, now?"

"Of course, hehe."

"Goodnight, kitty."

"Goodnight, m'lady."

They fell asleep soon beacuse they had a lot of activities and they also fought villans and you know ... You become tired and you sleep like a baby, just like they did.

They woke up at about 8 o'clock and started their every day routine. They went through the same routine a few days more and then the last day came. On the last day they started packing and cleaning up the tent. In the afternoon they picked the most beautiful dress they had, grabbed each other's hands and went to the main cottage.

They were dancing the whole night and they had lots of fun while Plagg and Tikki snucked to cookies and camembert.

The next day they went on the bus and they went back to Paris. Marinette was so happy when she got home.

Her dreams came true ...

Her crush loved her back ...

Her crush was her partner ...

Nothing could go wrong ...

At least until the next akuma attack.

Marinette went to spa the day they got home so she could relax from all the work she had. Adrien came to help her study and with the bakery and, of course, the akuma attacks. And that is why she got some extra money to go to spa. Adrien went with her since he didn't have any photoshoots that day.

All of a sudden there is another akuma attack. Luckily, Adrien and Marinette just finished in the spa and the quickly transformed. They fought a villan named Volpina. Cat Noir was keeping her busy while Ladybug called upon her Lucky Charm and started thinking of a plan. She got a cauldron and quickly found out what it is supposed to mean. She rushed to Master Fu's while Cat Noir still fought Volpina.

At Master's she chose the bee miraculous. She rushed to Alya but Alya wasn't there, so she had to find a new one to get the bee miraculous. She noticed Chloe running from Volpina and then it clicked - Chloe will get the miraculous.

Cat Noir stoped Volpina and started fighting her while Ladybug gave the bee miraculous to Chloe. She promised to use it for good, so she probably will.

The three of them fought her and soon they win again. Chloe and Ladybug went together while Cat rushed so he doesn't detransform in front of Chloe. Chloe gave the bee miraculous back and Ladybug got her home while she went to hers.

Cat Noir jumped into his room where he saw his dad shocked when Cat Noir landed and detransformed in front of him. And we all know who Cat Noir is, right?

Gabriel started with:

"Adrien, you disobeyed me. You are going to give me your ring, so that you will never be in danger again."

"No, father. I am allowed to be who I am and I won't give you my miraculous."

"You must!"

"Why, father?"

"Don't call me father!"

"But ... but you ..."

"I am not your father!"

"But ..."

"I am Hawk Moth!"

"Whaaa...?"

"And you aren't my son. Not by blood, not by anything."

"That is a LIE!"

"No, it is not. Emilie is your mom but I am not your dad."

"How, why, who, ..."

"I am sorry but if you want your mother back ..."

"Forget it. Why do you even want mom back?"

"Beacuse I love her, not beacuse of you. I have you beacuse you remind me of her. I wanna save my love and your mom."

"How could you do this to me? I hate you. Plagg, claws out." and he transformed.

"Wait, Adrien. If you go that way you'll never see her again."

"I am sorry but if mom is dead we must not wake her up from dead. Please dad. Learn to love me the way you should and move on. Please!"

"I'll think about it and let you know. For now go to bed, Adrien." and Gabriel left the room.

"Plagg?"

"Yes, kid?"

"Why is my ... I mean Gabriel like that?"

"Beacuse he just wants to grant himself a wish to be rich or something."

"But he said he loves my mom. That means he wants her back, right?"

"Yeah ...?"

"But I moved on. Why can't he?"

"You know what? You should give him camembert and show him how to live his life like before. Then he will move on."

"You are pretty wise for a floating stomach, Plagg."

"Thanks, but you should really go to bed now. Goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight, Plagg."

Marinette was still talking to Tikki when Master Fu came into her room and told her:

"Marinette, you are doing very hard. You should have some rest. You need to be focused on saving Paris, so you don't have to study for a week."

"Oh, thanks Master. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If I knew Cat Noir's identity, would I have to ... um ... like quit saving Paris?"

"Not at all. You just have to be careful, so that Hawk Moth doesn't find out, ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight, Master, Tikki."

"Goodnight, Marinette."

**Hope you are still interested in the story. I worked hard on this chapter but I am not going to post often since I have school and youtube channel and lots of stuff to do so I hope that I could finish this fanfic soon. And what do you think of Gabriel not being Adrien's dad. I thought of this and it makes sense to me. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and bye.**


	6. Will you be my girlfriend?

The next day Marinette rode a bike to school. She stopped at her bakery just to take a croissant.

When she came to school she quickly rushed to class and sat to her normal sit but something was off. Nobody sat where they were supposed to and that is whan Lila comes into the classroom and tells Marinette that she will sit in the back wile Lila sits in the front with ... yup you guessed it Adrien. Marinette was so angry. Adrien was her future husband and she would just sit with him. Nah ah, she's gotta do something.

As Adrien came into class Lila grabbed him and pulled him next to her. Adrien was very uncomfortable so he moved and:

"Sorry Lila but I would rather sit at the back."

"That is just beacuse of Marinette!" she said angrily.

"Well, deal with it!" Alya shouted from the row above this "If you need to sit in the front, you wouldn't mind Adrien sitting in the back, would you?"

"You have won this battle Marinette but I will won the war!" were Lila's words before Adrien sat at the back.

The bell ringed and the class started.

_Later ..._

The bell rang again and it was lunch break.

"I am so hungry. I could eat the whole zebra."

"Zebra?? You must be some kind of lion human being Marinette."

"Well, Alya ... **_Roar _**... as you can see I am."

"Dan, dan, daaaan ... We have a Marilion here, run for your lunch ... Buaahaaha ..."

"It's mwahahahaha not buaahaaha, you know?"

"I am just calling your boyfriend."

"Still not officialy but I hope soon."

"Me too. My ship will finally happen ..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything ..."

Then Adrien sat next to Marinette and whispered something into her ear. They both stood up and said:

"We would like to say that we are officialy a couple."

Almost the whole class was happy except of Lila. Even Chloe was happy.

"Chloe, why are you so happy?"

"Well, I found a new boy that is so much better than Adrien. I'm sorry but he is much more cool, he is older and he actually likes me."

"Good for you Chloe." said Adrien and approached Marinette.

"How do you feel, miss Marinette Agreste?"

"Well if we'll have three kids and a hamster ... our life will be perfect."

They both then said at the same time:

"And we will name them Emma, Louis and Hugo and the hamster will be named ..." and they looked at each other.

"It looks like we are reading each other's mind, huh?" Adrien said.

"It looks like we are soulmates."

"Of course we are _my lady"_

_"_What if we eat our lunch now?"

"Oh, yeah, um, of course."

They ate their lunch and went back to class.

_Later ..._

The bell ringed and it was the end of school for that day.

Marinette just got out of school when Adrien started calling her. She couldn't stop, she had to go.

When she came at Master's she did her homework and ran to bakery.

She just prepeared the dough when she got a message. Another person has been akumatized. She quickly ran upstairs and transformed.

Cat Noir soon came and they fought the villan.

When they defeated the villan they said:

"Pound it!" and they ran and hidhid.

They detransformed and Marinette started running again. Adrien grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"There is something I need to tell you my lady."

"Can it wait?"

"No, it is very urgent."

"Okay, but be quick."

"Well, yesterday, my dad caught me detransforming and ..."

"Now, he knows your identity."

"Yes but that is not all."

"What is it more?"

"He is ... Hawk ...moth."

"Whaaaa??"

"That is the same thing I said. But wait there is more."

"More?"

"Yes, he told me that I am not his son ..."

"So, you were adopted?"

"No, my mom is my real mom."

"So, your mom was with someone else before your d... I mean Gabriel."

"Yes. That is right."

"Wow, that is weird but it does make sense. Can I go now? We will talk later, ok?"

"Sure. See ya soon, my lady."

"He he, bye kitty." and she ran to her bakery.

Adrien snucked to the bakery and started helping Marinette with basically everything. She managed to get some extra money to buy some more fabric for clothes.

Later he went home and yet again there was Gabriel in his room ...

**Finally got some time to write. Hope you are still enjoying the story. I have some more ideas so it won't be over so soon. I am so happy that the tests have ended and that I got something to write on beacuse I lost my phone (at that moment I knew I * up). He he. I am lost and clumsy. Please donate and prey to god so I won't be clumsy anymore. Thanks for stopping by and reading. Bye.**


End file.
